That Awkward Moment
by Valenka
Summary: Prompt from OUATKinkmeme: Belle's father catches her having sex with Mr. Gold.


Belle had been in love with Mister Gold since she was fourteen. Her first full day in Storybrooke she had run into him literary and fallen to the ground, but instead of yelling as most of the town would have guessed he had just held out a hand and helped her up. His skin had been so soft and his cologne had filled her nostrils, seeing his eyes Belle had fallen in love.

Over the years Belle and Gold had grown increasing close, secretly of course, and her love for him had only grown. When she was fifteen he had started touching her, subtly at first just every now and again as he moved passed her while she looked around his shop; it had sent shivers up her spine. The touches soon grew to caresses and it was clear to Belle that he loved her too, but he was scared of what would happen if anyone found out; she was only fifteen after all. Her father didn't like her hanging around Gold so much but he couldn't stop her, she loved him.

At sixteen Belle couldn't take it anymore and had kissed him. The kisses had escalated to full-blown make out sessions rather quickly and the touches along with it. She was legal and wanted him desperately, and he wanted her back. Neither could deny their love for the other and so that was how they ended up in the back of his shop, Belle straddling his hips; lips locked.

"I love you, Mister Gold."

"Nathan, my name is Nathan." He panted kissing her neck.

No one in town knew his first name and so she felt honoured. Nathan Gold, she liked it. His hands moved down her white dress and pushed it up at her thighs and Belle moaned. She was a virgin and so he knew that he had to make things memorable for her, his long fingers slipped to her core and Belle surprised herself at just how wet she was; her nails dug into his shoulders keeping him close. With another kiss to her soft pink glossed lips, Gold's nimble fingers slipped into her blue lace panties and within seconds he had them off and Belle flush against him. He nibbled on her neck while his fingers teased her folds coating them in her juices, Belle bucked her hips uncontrollably and he lost all control he had on his body and hardened immediately. His teasing sped up and soon Belle was panting against his suit jacket, she wanted him, needed him, desperately.

"Please." She begged. "Please Nate, I need you."

No one had ever called him 'Nate' before and he liked it. Gold couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to feel her, needed to make her his and only his. Despite her young age Belle was bold and brave and while he had been lost in his thoughts Belle had reached down and opened his belt, pulling down the zip. The cold hit his member like a train going full force and he couldn't hold back anymore, with a little shuffling Gold lined himself up with Belle and slipped in to the hilt, she gasped with pleasure. Ruby had told her that it hurt the first time but Belle felt only pleasure.

"Oh God!"

"I try." He teased and Belle playfully slapped his chest giving him another passion filled kiss.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, secretly desperate to just pound into her like there was no tomorrow but he held back he wanted her to enjoy every second and Nathan was determined to make it last as long as possible.

"Move...please...Nate...please." The sixteen-year old panted into his neck.

How could he deny her, Nate pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in pulling gasps and moans from her perfect lips. His hands found her hips bringing her down on him again and again, gripping her hips harder and harder, panting more and more. If he died right there and then he would die a happy man.

She was close and he knew it, her nails had dug so deep into his shoulders that he though he might be bleeding but he didn't care; Belle was his no matter what happened her would always be her first.

"I...Nate...I'm go...I'm..."

She couldn't speak in sentences any longer she was on the edge but with one more strong thrust she came clamping down on his throbbing member.

"You old pervert!" It was safe to say that was not what he expected to hear and it forced his orgasm back down. "You paedophile!" His orgasm may have been gone but Belle was still riding hers, she was aware of the angry yelling behind her but couldn't stop her gasps of pleasure. "Take your hands off my daughter!"

Belle finally came down from her high just in time to be pulled from Nathan and onto the hardwood floor with a painful thud. Gold quickly pushed himself back in his pants and stood to help her up but Moe French pushed her back.

"Don't! Ever! Touch her again!" He screamed at Gold, eyes dark with anger.

Moe pulled his daughter to her feet, his grip on her arm vice like and painful.

"Papa you're hurting me."

"Isobel Rose French get back to the shop now!" He screamed.

"Papa..."

"Now Isobel!"

"Mister French, you're angry I understand but you can't take it out on Belle." Gold reasoned.

"Understand! Understand! You raped my daughter!"

"No he didn't." Belle pulled her arm free and ran to Nathan who held her gently looking at her arm to see if she was hurt. "I am sixteen not six, no one decides my fate but me. I love him and there is nothing you can do about that. So Papa, please leave."

"I suggest you do as she asks, Mister French."

There was practically steam coming from Moe's ears as his blood boiled. All he wanted to do was beat the shit out of Gold but he knew that Gold would probably win that, he was angry not stupid.

"Fine!" Moe eventually growled out. "But I'll be back with Graham."

With that Moe stormed out of the shop and Belle fell into Nathan's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Nate."

"Its alright Belle, none of this is your fault. Your Papa is just worried about you because of our age gap."

"I don't care, I love you. And I'm sorry about...you know...you didn't...finish."

"Its probably for the best. No condom."

His quip just made her laugh.

**I have had one or two people say that the age of consent in America is 18 adn that this fic is wrong because I say 16. It's not wrong, the age of consent in Maine is 16, there are actually only a few states with a consent age of 18, Callifornia for example. Most states are 16 or 17.**

**I took this from one of the websites about Maine's age of consent. "The age of sexual consent in Maine is 16 years old. This applies to both heterosexual and homosexual conduct. 16, as the age of consent, is the age at which a person may legally consent to having sex with another person aged 21 or older."**


End file.
